The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2
The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 is a 1986 horror flim. Directed by Tobe Hooped. Starring Dennis Hopper as Lefty Enright, the protagonist, Bill Johnson as Leatherface, and Jim Siedow as Drayton Sawyer the Cook. In this film, it is revealed that Leatherface's full name is Bubba Sawyer. Leatherface and the other cannibals all die in this film. Plot Two drunken teens are driving around and making annoying phone calls to radio DJ Vanita "Stretch" Brock. They soon encounter a truck with Leatherface on top of it, and Leatherface jumps onto their car and kills them, causing their car to crash. Stretch gets their deaths recorded. Next morning, Lieutenant Lefty Enright, uncle of Sally and Franklin, and who wants to find the cannibals so he can get his revenge for Franklin's death, arrives at the scene and knows Leatherface was behind it. The cannibals have not been heard from for fourteen years since the first film, but Drayton Sawyer (the cook and oldest brother from the first film) wins an award for the chili he makes, which (unbeknownst to anyone else) has human meat in it. Lefty gets Stretch to play the deaths of the teens on the radio. Drayton hears this, and so his brother Chop Top (Nubbins the hitchhiker's twin brother) arrives at the radio station and he and Leatherface attempt to kill Stretch. Her coworker LG arrives and is beaten nearly to death by Chop Top while Leatherface goes after Stretch, but develops a crush on her and decides not to kill her. Leatherface and Chop Top take LG to their house while Stretch follows them and meets up with Lefty before falling down a hole leading to the cannibals' house. Lefty enters the house through a door and begins tearing it up with a chainsaw. Leatherface cuts off LG's skin and puts his face on Stretch's face (similar to his own mask) and dances with her. LG is still alive, but dies shortly after cutting the ropes keeping Stretch trapped. She tries to escape but is caught by Drayton, Chop Top, and Leatherface. Leatherface still won't kill her, so Drayton and Chop Top take her to a table similar to the first film. Grandpa is brought forth once more to kill Stretch (apparently he's a 1-hitter) but, once again, he's so old he keeps dropping the hammer, or else missing her with it. As Drayton moves in to help him, Lefty enters the room with his chainsaw and injures Drayton with it, giving Stretch the chance to get away. Drayton hides under the table while Lefty and Leatherface fight with chainsaws. Stretch encounters Chop Top and he chases her toward the exit. Drayton drags Nubbins's skeleton under the table to get a grenade on him while Lefty stabs Leatherface with his chainsaw. Leatherface is still able to fight back. Grandpa throws a hammer at Lefty, but it hits Leatherface instead, causing him to fall and his chainsaw cuts through the table, striking Drayton and causing him to drop the grenade he is holding, which in turn explodes, killing Lefty, Drayton, Grandpa, and Leatherface. Stretch climbs the exit ladder up to a shrine inside a mountain, where she takes a chainsaw from the cannibals' grandmother's remains. While she tries to activate it, Chop Top slashes her repeatedly with his knife, but she is able to activate it and attacks him with it, mortally wounding him and causing him to fall over the edge and down the ladder to his death. Stretch swings her chainsaw around in her victory, mirroring Leatherface at the end of the first film. Category:Horror Movies Category:Texas Chainsaw Movies